La Turbulencia Implícita de un Spirk
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: El doctor Cooper tiene una particular afición privada... difícil de describir. Casi un crossover BBT/StarTrek. No es un slash, pero la clasificación M no es gratuita...


NdA: Debo aclarar que detesto tocar a Sheldon Cooper –al que adoro- y a los personajes de BBT, quienes no me pertenecen, sus dueños son CBS y sus autores (pregunta del staff del Fight Club; ¿Por qué ponemos disclaimer en una página cuyo título es FAN fiction, es decir, ficción hecha por fans, sin ganar un centavo y engrosando el número de éstos, en beneficio de los autores originales? Posible respuesta; la razón en el universo, no existe) pese a que tengo entre mis amigos a clones de ellos, incluyendo mi papá –doctor en Física Nuclear.

Hice esto porque Stein se lo ganó, porque se lo prometí a Ditta, porque el "writin' nerdy" se me dá.

Algunas aclaraciones importantes; Sheldon es trekkie –fanático a morir de Star Trek- como yo y lo único que podía hacer en un slash, era parodiarlo de alguna forma, con la siempre inhumana y cruel ayuda de Penny.

De modo que tenemos al doctor Cooper, genio aspergeriano… en una muy particular afición. No os puedo prometer que os guste; a mi hija le cayó en gracia. Los personajes MarySue que os parezcan conocidos… son mera coincidencia. Si alguna cosa parece plagio, efectivamente, lo es, de alguno de los increíbles lemmons de Hessefan, que yo no soy capaz de escribir y que como sea, irán en itálicas. Al final, el glosario de vulcano. Namasté y mil gracias por leerme.

FantasmaAlineal.

Tierra, invierno de 2009.

**La Turbulencia**** Implícita de un Spirk**

El doctor Cooper abrió metódicamente, como siempre, con tres giros de la llave en la puerta. Depositó las llaves en el bol, dejó su bolsa en la silla del escritorio y, abriendo el refrigerador y tomando un vaso largo de cristal –los cortos eran de Leonard- se sirvió exactamente 250 mililitros de VitaminWater de grosella, mas 3 cubos de hielo -número impar y primo- cuando el ruido distrajo su perfecta llegada.

—Ooooh Leonard, así….más ¡MÁS!

Ojos de Espiral.

El Horror.

Leonard y… esa mujer, Penny, podrían ser más discretos en cuanto a sus patéticos intentos de apareamiento. Indudablemente, Hoffstadter había perdido puntos de su IQ desde la llegada de Penny. ¿cómo un genio lograba ser tan fácilmente anulado por la mezcla hormonal? Maldición, maldición, maldición. "Jueves de todo puede suceder". Regresó al refrigerador y sacó un paquete de lasagna congelada, que no tardó en estar lista en el microondas -7.5 minutos- mientras instalaba su laptop. Otro gemido. Sheldon sintió el principió de un tick; se apresuró a servirse, colocar todo ordenadamente en la bandeja y acercarlo a la laptop.

Bueno, había que ponerse al día; tres meses en el ártico implicaron la ausencia de muchas cosas. Se caló la diadema con los audífonos y el micrófono integrado; no soportaba un instante más de gemidos y ruidos de cama.

Después de vagar por sus comunidades más recientes -sería interesante checar esos integrales sobre entanglamiento, dejaban a Dios de lado, con perdón de Jesús y su madre y explicaban la correlación de las cuerdas sin mucho trabajo; lo dejó marcado para leerlo más tarde- y no encontrar material nuevo en ellas, se decidió por su único y menos reconocido vicio. Un genio como él podía permitirse semejante indulgencia ¿Acaso no le quedaban algunos trazos de molesta humanidad? Había que soportarla como fuera y ello implicaba cierto… desahogo.

Retiró las siete contraseñas, anidadas en otros tantos servidores -el más cercano, en Karachi- todas, con el spin de diferentes elementos de la tabla periódica, insertada en una subrutina alterna que se cambiaba automáticamente cada tres días. De ese modo, ni Wolowitz ni Koothrapalli se enterarían quién era Almaity-T'Pring, spirker de larga y reconocida carrera entre las fanfickers, beta en klingon y vulcano y director (a?) de cinco comunidades, dentro de TrekNation, con reconocimientos de la mismísima StarFleet.

Las chicas de siempre estaban conectadas, en el runrún histérico de todas las fans. Oriodita, Y'gnnchild y LobaGris lo reverenciaban. Ni siquiera sospechaban que él no era una de ellas. LobaGris lo saludó en un vulcano impecable, el que él mismo le enseñara a pronunciar. Al menos, en ello, Sheldon podía sentirse levemente complacido. Histéricas o no, ponían concentración en sus trabajos como ya hubiera querido que los otros doctores en física lo hicieran sobre los suyos propios. Sheldon activó el modificador de voz:

—Dif tor het mus'ma, tal kam sa'an

—¡Almaity! ¡Alabados sean los dioses! ¡Qué bueno que has reaparecido!

—Me siento… halagada por sus frases, querida. ¿Hay alguna cosa extraordinaria que se haya presentado en mi ausencia?

Oriodita intervino:

—¡Oh!, ¡¿Pero es que de veras no lo sabes?! Todo Trek Nation se ha conmovido hasta los cimientos; este año, la fecha para el Golden Orgasm ¡Se adelantó dos meses!

Y'gnnchild añadió:

—¡Y no teníamos la menor esperanza de ganarlo, sin ti!

LobaGris suspiró por el skype:

—En realidad te necesitamos; no logramos ponernos de acuerdo en cuanto al lemmon… y sabes que en ese sentido, las jueces serán sumamente exigentes…

Sheldon chasqueó la lengua, en un gesto de absoluta confianza:

—¿Quienes serán las jueces éste año?

—Además de Lanaea, Killa y Kerchan, por primera vez Penélope Warrington, la sucesora de Lady Warrington, se presentará como parte del juzgado.

Sheldon reconsideró. Lanaea era un verdadero _tour de force_. Su novela "Home" había sido traducida a diez idiomas y estaba a punto de ser filmada por los fans de España. Killa dirigía la mayor página de spirk, los Kirk/Spock Archives. Kerchan era una jovencísima estrella en el firmamento, experta en lemmon-angst a la que sería tan difícil enfrentar como a esa perra de Leslie Winkle. Pero lo peor eran las Warrington, Lady Amanda y su "hija", Penélope, iniciadoras del spirk en los años sesenta, publicantes del fanzine T'hy'la por más de veinte años y reconocidas en todo el mundo por sus dibujos eróticos, antecesores del mismísimo yaoi japonés, al menos, el publicado. Arrogantes, geniales, las fans besaban el piso por donde ellas pasaban. Ya era hora de que Almaity-T'Pring les diera una buena lección.

Bueno, no podía ser peor que el Concurso Anual de Física en CalTech… y su asesoría se limitaba exclusivamente al beteo de idiomas y a la corrección de estilo. El doctor Cooper sonrió, para sus adentros. Quizá al borde de la muerte reconocería su morbo y fascinación por James T. Kirk, en cualquiera de sus dos versiones. En ese sentido, se autoaceptaba igual del todo a Spock. Sabía perfectamente lo que era ser vulcano de corazón… y contener todos tus deseos animales hasta el Pon Farr, tiempo justo de perder la lógica y dejar que tu propia sangre hirviera.

—Está bien. No puedo dejar de ayudarlas… ¿Tienen las imágenes?

LobaGris envió de inmediato las cuatro fotos. Los originales y los nuevos. Los ojos de Jim Kirk, intensos, azules, la curva perfecta de la boca, los hombros… la semi sonrisa ¿Cómo sería mirarla, perdida sobre él, en pleno coito, pidiendo más… ? Sheldon sacudió la cabeza. Él no podía permitirse pensar así. Sentir así. Ser así. Miró al nuevo Spock; la comparación de belleza entre ambos, carecía de justicia, definitivamente. Nimoy era bello. Quinto era hermoso. La visión de ambos le hizo contener la respiración por dos coma tres segundos. Sus reflejos animales -¡Qué desgracia que su cuerpo no fuera el de un androide perfecto!- despertaron; la erección era ligera, aún no le molestaban los pantalones… pero no dejaba de ser real. Recuperó el ritmo de su respiración.

—Oriodita querida ¿Qué tienes escrito?

—¿En verdad nos ayudarás?

—Antes que nada, me gustaría saber en qué consiste el premio.

—Penélope Warrington se hará cargo de la publicación en fanzine; su equipo de traducción lo difundirá incluso en mandarín. Los dos Spock firmarán diez ejemplares de colección, personalmente.

—Pero permaneceremos en el anonimato, ¿cierto?

—Esas han sido siempre las reglas, Almaity.

—Cuenten conmigo. Aunque su razonamiento será inferior y puramente hormonal e instintivo, definitivamente les ayudaré… el Golden Orgasm no es cualquier premio y hay que arrebatárselo a las Warrington. A mi experimentada opinión, debería ser un diálogo interno, por ambas partes…

—¿Te refieres a deseo contenido?

—Precisamente. Excede los límites de mi comprensión que un vulcano que ha pasado al menos las tres cuartas partes del Kohlinar pueda tener aún deseos contenidos, pero tratándose de Jim… es decir, del capitán Kirk, podríamos considerar que vale la pena, así sea un poco OOC.

Una risita en los audífonos. LobaGris:

—Almaity… ¿te gusta Jim?

—Nunca dije eso.

—A mi me parece lo contrario… todas somos fans aquí… Brittie se muere por los dos Jim.

—¡Oh y el nuevo tiene un trasero espléndido!

Sheldon sintió el principio de un nuevo tick ¡Que un genio como él tuviese que soportar todas las superficialidades e impertinencias de la histeria en las fanáticas! Se aclaró la garganta:

—Ahem… ¿qué tienes escrito, Oriodita?

La argentina envió el texto:

"_Estaba harto... Completamente asqueado de sí mismo. Y es que, después de recibir el rango de capitán, todo lo que le quedaba eran los votos de castidad, pero ya no daba más, las masturbaciones no lograban calmar su necesidad, aun peor, en el último tiempo parecían ser un acreciente de ese notable deseo. Ver a Spock en el puente, tan sólo siquiera verlo en su puesto de Oficial Científico, lograba ponérsela tan dura que temía romper el pantalón reglamentario._

_Claro que al principio no era así, lograba controlarse, lograba saciar su apetito simplemente tocándose y pensando en él; y aunque había habido mucho más que algunos simples roces -y no de esos que tienden a interpretarse como el pleito inicial, cuando el vulcano había estado a punto de matarlo- Jim Kirk-no-le-teme-a-nada no lograba buscar y encontrar ese coraje para enfrentarlo._

_  
Sabía... Sabía perfectamente, pues la manera en la que el vulcano lo miraba, era en exactitud la misma con la que él lo hacía. Sí, lo había pescado mirándole el bulto, tantas veces como Spock lo pescó a él mirándole su trasero. Si nomás tenían que quedar a solas para sentir esa energía y tensión sexual en el ambiente, la testosterona que los envolvía por completo y los arrastraba a actuar como tontos._

_¡Odiaban quedarse los dos solos! Insultaban interiormente a sus amigos cuando, por cosas triviales y sin la verdadera intención de hacerlo, acababan dejándolos juntos, a solas y con sus tormentosos pensamientos. En esos momentos no hablaban, y si lo hacían no era más que para acotar algo irrelevante –Scotty, los tubos Jeffrey, la última negociación de la Flota- y para recibir una escueta y seca respuesta igual de irrelevante. Spock no hacía más que acomodarse el suéter azul de CO, como si fuese un tic nervioso y Kirk se revolvía en su silla como si algo le estuviese picando o pinchando._

_  
La tensión que experimentaban era mutua, ambos lo supieron desde un inicio, porque ambos sentían esa cosquilla particular en su parte más privada cuando, por esas locas casualidades de la vida, sus cuerpos hacían contacto..._

_  
Al inicio solo se trataban de situaciones inocentes que no se prestaban a malas interpretaciones. Si la mano de Kirk rozaba accidentalmente la de Spock, no le quedaba más que decir "Lo siento" con el consecuente asentimiento del vulcano, que indicaba que todo estaba bien, pese al asunto de la telepatía implicada en cada roce. Y las cosas, igual, no eran distintas cuando esa misma mano caía despreocupada sobre una zona en la que no tendría que caer... Jim no hacía más que retirarla con rapidez, pues por muy culpable que fuese de crear el momento, tampoco iba a dejarse en evidencia. Y era terrible llevar la carga de ser un humano táctil contra la pared de un vulcano intocable…_

_  
Fue así, paulatinamente, como comprobó Jim que no estaba TAN solo con sus gustos raros... Aunque sin dudas, jamás, nunca, ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello sería capaz de decirle a Sch'n T'gai Spock que se masturbaba pensando en él. Por lo tanto mucho, menos sería capaz de "suicidarse " diciéndole, como mínimo, que le parecía "atractivo" cuando ambos habían bebido –Jim- y comido chocolate –Spock- y éste dejaba su siempre impecable cabello totalmente despeinado._

_  
Fue por eso mismo que hizo un examen concienzudo de la situación, como quien dice: "tanteó el terreno", para ver si realmente pisaba firme._

_  
Si el roce sin malas intenciones no despertaban la furia ni la apatía del vulcano, quedaba provocar momentos más desafiantes, simplemente para ver hasta dónde podía llegar con el pelinegro: como sentarse a su lado y juntar despreocupadamente su pierna con la suya, moviéndola intencionalmente para hacerse notar. Ni aun así Spock se mostraba en excesivo nervioso, y ni se molestaba en tomar distancia, bien que podía hacerlo._

_  
Tal vez porque Jim actuaba cuando estaban todos reunidos, ya que era una manera de evitar una situación de reproche sumamente embarazosa. Supo, en su interior, que Spock no saltaría como aceite hirviendo estando sus demás compañeros presentes por temor a quedar demasiado expuesto._

_  
Y debido a que, cuando lo rozaba y se disculpaba, el vulcano negaba con su cabeza expresando que todo estaba bien, llegó a pensar que tal vez podría ser... Tal vez a Spock le pasaba lo mismo que a él: Le gustaban los hombres, y aun más importante, gustaba de él._

_  
Pero más importante y revelador fue cuando comenzó a hacerle notar sus erecciones... Un juego mucho más peligroso que un simple "inocente" roce._

_  
Desde ya que al principio no era tan suicida, pero desde ese día en el que el descenso en SCC1204 había resultado en un fracaso rotundo, obligando a Scotty a traerlos atados, en grupos de dos en tres, llenos de flechazos de los nativos y recibidos por las maldiciones de Bones, todo cambió, de manera rotunda... Ahí fue cuando la verdadera tortura comenzó para el capitán más joven de la Flota. Y no fue su culpa que los nativos decidieran amarrarlos juntos, ni que terminase pegado a la espalda de Spock, y mucho menos que este tuviese un trasero allí, donde debería estar._

_  
Su pene no obedeció órdenes de su cerebro y se irguió de una manera tan notoria que el pobre Jim se quedó sin aire; a los pocos segundos parecía un pitufo de lo azul que estaba. Y eran tan obvia la situación que hasta Uhura le preguntó si sentía bien, porque estaba tan rojo que pensó que explotaría. Cual arco iris pasó por todos los colores. Sus mejillas casi hacían juego con sus ojos. Le rogó a todos los Dioses de todas las religiones para que Spock no se diera cuenta y creyese que "eso" que estaba sintiendo en su muslo, era el comunicador, el phaser, un PADD… o una flecha. Y cuanto más intentaba alejarse de él para no quedar en terrible evidencia, peor era, porque lograba frotar más su erección contra su cuerpo._

_  
Si Spock ese día, no se había dado cuenta de su estado catatónico y de lo que sintió en su trasero sobre la fina tela del pantalón, era verdaderamente estúpido... Y James T. Kirk sabía que de idiota, nada tenía._

_  
¡Ahí fue donde todo se fue al mismísimo averno! ¡Culpa de ese estúpido descenso inútil!... Desde entonces, poco a poco, comenzó a tomar un poco de coraje para aprovechar esos escasos y efímeros momentos que Spock, con su mejor cara de póquer, genio vulcano y oficial estrella le permitía vivir._

_  
¿Cuántas veces se le había puesto dura como piedra? ¿Y cuántas veces se lo había hecho sentir a su primer oficial en todas las situaciones que se le presentaron? Para llegar a su búnker y correr al baño desesperado por descargar esas tensiones._

_  
Desde ya que de "Vulcano lógico", Spock no tenía nada… "_

—¿Y bien? —las muchachas guardaron silencio, esperando la opinión de Sheldon. Este tuvo que recuperar la respiración, por momentos: Oriodita era genial. Respondió secamente… o las chicas se soltarían dando con squeeess y kawaiii infinitos.

—Concentrémonos ahora en lo que piensa Spock de Jim. Ustedes harán las respuestas de lo que él querría que Spock le hiciera y viceversa…

—Almaity… admite que te gusta Jim; otra vez Spock es el seme.

—Oh por favor… es diez veces más fuerte que un humano, es mil veces más atractivo, lógico, inteligente y… adorablemente verde.

—Sobre todo, entre las piernas —apuntó Lobagris. Sheldon tuvo que reír con ellas y añadió

—James no tiene escape alguno a su natural encanto.

Oriodita habló:

—Como tú digas… sabemos que si participas, nos ganaremos ese premio.

—Muy bien, comencemos. Yo tomaré la parte de Spock. Ustedes dos, Dita y Loba, la de James. Y Child escribirá todo, ¿listas?

Sheldon se terminó el vitaminwater de un sólo sorbo y tronó sus nudillos. Forjó en su mente -una mente eidética como la de él no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo- la imagen de Jim Kirk, usando tanto a Will como a Chris. Comenzó a dictar:

—Recorrer mi nariz por la piel del humano, despeinar sus cabellos rubios y escuchar su risa insolente mientras lo hacía. Sudor, testosterona, masculinidad pura y deliciosa, firmeza y suavidad en todos lados, tan atractiva y deliciosa, capaz de romper todos mis patrones de lógica y volverme un animal desesperado, que sólo quería sentir su piel en mis dedos y mi cuerpo unido al suyo, tan frío y suave, suspirando mi nombre, clavando las uñas en mi espalda. Sí, él era el capitán de la nave insignia… pero yo era el último príncipe de la Casa de Surak y tenía todo el derecho sobre él. Besé su tatuaje, justo bajo la clavícula y él rió… perdiéndose después en convulsiones…

Oriodita continuó:

—Me asfixiaba en cada momento, en cada beso; el largo pene verde-oliva, tan firme como si fuese jade: áspero como el felino que había sido y los 45 Celsius de su temperatura normal, un delicioso infierno en mi piel. Besó mi tatuaje con reverencia, recordándome el dolor de esa herida; durante su primer Pon Farr, me había mordido salvajemente… su saliva era venenosa en éste período (las putas hormonas del puto duende verde, diría Bones después) y no permitiría que la herida se curase pronto, para marcarme como sólo suyo, cual corresponde a todo vulcano honorable. No me bastó y en mi primera visita a la Tierra, me hice un tatuaje que enmarcara la cicatriz, para resaltar aún más cuánto le pertenecía…

Sheldon tomó la palabra:

—Besé todo su cuerpo con adoración, my t'hy'la, mi precioso terrano, tan ilógico y obtuso y ególatra y terco y necio y dulce. ¿Sabes cuán infinito es mi amor por ti?

Fue turno de LobaGris:

—No pienses Spock… no hables… más duro, más rápido amor, ¡masmasMAS!

Sheldon contuvo el tick. Eso no estaba marchando bien… pero tenía que seguir dictando:

—Alcé sus piernas sobre mis hombros y me hundí en él hasta donde podía llegar, forzando su boca con la mía y colocando mis dedos en los puntos de meld, perdiéndome en él de inmediato…no pude… ¡ohohohohohohoh… AH!

Las imágenes comenzaron a danzar frente a él, borrosas. Jim era real, tangible… delicioso ¡Por la fluctuación de Hawkings! ¡¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?! Suspiró hondamente y fue cuando se percató; estaba hecho una piedra, entre las piernas ¡No podía ser! ¡Él SIEMPRE había controlado la situación! Estaba ahí para demostrarle a aquellas chicas calentonas que un slash no es más que un conjunto de frases ingeniosamente superpuestas para producir una reacción sexual en féminas con gustos un tanto desviados hacia la escala 3 Kinsey y que, en todo caso, el texto debería ser coherente y si acaso, bien hecho y no otra cosa. Oriodita siguió dictando. Sheldon ya no escuchó el final de la frase: su propio gemir lo impedía… pero no concebía el tocarse a sí mismo. Puso la señal de "lejos del teclado" y corrió al baño, inmerso en el más profundo terror. Su pene estalló tan sólo al bajarse los pantalones y acariciarlo ligeramente, los ojos cerrados, las imágenes de Jim bajo él, tan reales y completas; y la frescura de su piel y…

—¡Sheldon! ¡SHELDON! ¿Estás bien?

Maldición. Leonard y Penny ¿Qué les pasaba ahora a ese par de monos en celo?

—¡Claro que estoy bien! —contestó, tratando de dar a su voz el tono más firme posible. Miró el semen, salpicado en todos lados. Tendría que bañarse y pronto.

—¿Estás seguro? ¡Estabas dando de gritos!

—Vaya… no pude haber gritado más fuerte que ustedes dos… esa lasagna estaba en mal estado. Vomité y tomaré un baño, si me permiten…

Penny sonrió pícaramente: Sheldon Cooper podría hacer caer en sus trampas obsesivo-compulsivas a Leonard … pero no a ella, que conocía muy bien como gime un hombre en pleno clímax. Se acercó a fisgonear en la laptop. Aún no habían pasado los diez segundos necesarios que cambiarían el screen y cancelarían el diálogo con las muchachas, por la complicada fórmula de la teoría Warp. Penny levantó una ceja, divertida, guardándose el secreto:

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estaba haciendo nuestro loco? —se acercó Leonard.

La pantalla mostraba las gráficas de una burbuja warp perfectamente encuadrada.

—Nada, nada… ya sabes cómo es Shelly… volvamos a dormir —y le besó la nariz.

(Con que el Golden Orgasm, ¿eh? )

Todos abrieron sus regalos de navidad, Penny se había esforzado de veras en elegir algo que les gustara a sus amigos; para Wolowitz, una suscripción anual al Playboy. Para Raj, los últimos diez éxitos filmados de Bollywood. Para Leonard, el cómic original empastado en piel, de "Batman, Knight of the Night". Y para Sheldon… una figura del Ken de Barbie… personalizado como James T. Kirk. Sheldon contuvo el tic, sintiendo la sospecha escurrirse como un virus en su cerebro.

—Muchas gracias, Penny… pero ya deberías de saber que mi personaje favorito de Star Trek es S'chn T´gai Spock, cha Sarek, cha Skonn, cha Surak.

—¿De veras? Qué cosa tan extraña… mi tía Amanda me comentó otra cosa.

—No veo que pueda tener que ver yo con una pariente tuya que me es absolutamente desconocida.

—Tienes razón, Shelly… debe ser porque la conoces mejor en tu… foro sobre warp… como Lady Warrington. ¿Alguna vez te comenté que siempre ha dicho que soy para ella como su hija? ¿Penny Warrington? O mejor dicho, ¿Penélope Warrington?

Sheldon cambió de colores sucesivamente y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. No podía hablar en klingon -todos lo hacían- pero seguro que podría hacerlo en Vulcano.

—¿Está tu… novio al tanto de tus particulares, hormonales y pervertidas aficiones, querida Penny?

—Tanto como lo está de que Almaity-T'Pring ganó este año el Golden Orgasm, Sheldon —Penny sonrió, malignamente—; no sabe nada… y no va a saberlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste, fémina del mal? ¿Cómo llegaste al foro de slash?

—Fue tu culpa, Sheldon.

—¿MI CULPA?

—Oh, por favor, no finjas inocencia. Necesitaba leer algunas cosas de StarTrek, para poder conversar más con Leonard y sentirme cerca de él… lo demás, fue, como los vulcanos dicen, lógico…

Sheldon apretó los labios.

—Tenemos un pacto implícito entonces; Leonard no sabrá nunca que te gusta el spirk.

—Ni tampoco, que tu eres "la mejor escritora de spirk" en este año, Shelly… sin contar con que estás un poco loco por Jim T. Kirk —Penny extendió su meñique y, reluctante, Sheldon se obligó a hacer lo mismo, enlazándolos.

—¿Me quieren decir qué diablos están diciendo? —interrumpió Leonard, algo molesto. Sheldon sonrió, forzadamente.

—He estado enseñando a Penny algunas… bendiciones de buena suerte en Vulcano.

—Y parece que funcionan —respondió la rubia, mirando a los otros tres, sorprendidos y con la boca abierta—Vamos a cenar, que ¿no?

Todos se acercaron a la barra. Penny miró a Sheldon y le guiñó un ojo. Éste se llevó los dedos a las sienes e intentó que el cerebro de ella estallara… pero cuando la rubia extendió hacia él los cuatro dedos del saludo vulcano, el doctor Cooper decidió que más valía que la turbulencia desatada se calmase por sí misma. Después de todo, había ganado el Golden Orgasm y aunque no pudiese jactarse de ello, las fans lo adoraban.

Miró su muñeco; tendría que guardarlo bajo llave o definitivamente, no volvería a dormir. No estando con James T. Kirk, en el mismo cuarto.

0-0-0-0-

Bien, aunque éste ha sido casi un crossover, debo decir que fui forzada a escribirlo, bajo diferentes formas de amenaza y coerción –es Día de los Inocentes, acá en México, así que puedo decir cualquier cosa.

Este fic está dedicado a Stein, quien ganó, en ffnet, el derecho a que le escribiera un fic, cuando descubrió en el primer review, a qué se refería la ecuación de cuatro letras en "Talk me nerdy". Me dio a elegir entre tres parejas de Bleach o una de BBT y éste fue el resultado.

Debo a Lanaea, Killa, Kerchan y Lady Amanda Warrington el uso de sus nicks. Penélope Warrington no existe… era una excelente idea para el nick de Penny. Si alguna tiene la oportunidad de leer "Home" de Lanaea –traducido al español como "Hogar" por Dulzura Letal, en ffnet- realmente se las recomiendo, es un clásico del spirk, que en este momento, esta siendo pasado al manga. Lady Amanda casualmente lleva el mismo nombre en la realidad que en la ficción; coincidentalmente, esta chica inglesa de 50 años de edad se llama igual que la madre humana de Spock y es la cofundadora de T'hy'la –se pronuncia Tujaihlah- que es el fanzine más antiguo que existe sobre spirk. El Golden Orgasm es el premio que anualmente se entrega a las mejores spirkers y consiste en la publicación en el fanzine… y la consideración de Paramount para que tus ideas sean incluídas en el guión de alguno de los episodios de las series actuales. No implica paga, pero sí nombre en los créditos y otorga cierto prestigio entre las trekkies, además de permitirte ingresar sin costo alguno a StarFleet. Para las que no son fans; el Pon Farr es el período de "celo" de los vulcanos. Entran en él cada siete años y deben aparearse durante 72 horas seguidas o contraen Plak Tow, una fiebre que termina por matarlos. Es el pago por su inteligencia determinantemente lógica; en los días de Pon Farr pierden todo control y reaccionan como gatos en celo, literalmente; incluso pueden matar a su pareja. El saludo de Sheldon a las chicas es "Larga vida y prosperidad, queridas mías". S'chn T´gai Spock, cha Sarek, cha Skonn, cha Surak, significa "Su alteza T'Gai Spock, hijo de Sarek, hijo de Skonn, hijo de Surak". Almaity es la pronunciación de la palabra en inglés almighty –todapoderosa. T'Pring fue la primera novia de Spock, quién lo rechazó por Stonn, obligando a Spock y a Jim a pelear entre sí –episodio Amok Time-

LobaGris NO SOY YO; agradezco a Greywolf the wanderer, mi genial beta vulcano-inglés, por todo su apoyo y colaboración en "A imagen…".

Oriodita… bueno, todos sabemos que las nativas de Orión son las mujeres más sexuales, sensuales, irresistibles, perversas y todo lo que se les ocurra, de la galaxia; Ditta se merecía el personaje. El plagio es de uno de sus fics Ichigo-Uryuu, sólo hubo que transformarlo un poco. Y'Gnnchild es el nombre de Yageni, en vulcano. Y no os aburro más, que aún me falta el fic de cumpleaños para Yageni chan y como mil cosas de tejer. Espero que hayan pasado todas, felices navidades, fiestas, kwanzaa o lo que celebréis y que este año nos traiga a todas "prosperidad y larga vida" y mucho yaoi.

Namasté.

FantasmaAlineal.


End file.
